Butteralia
by HastalatPasta
Summary: America accidentely messed up England's magic book and now, some countries are now affected! How will the ones who aren't affected deal with this butter mess? Rated T for some swearing XD
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia. Credit goes to their rightful owner :3

-kolkolkol-

"Butter butter butter butter butter butter butter," Italy jumped around, extremely hyper. "Butter butter butter butter butter butter butter butter!"

"SHUT UP!" Romano scolded. "And stop saying butter!"

"Butter butter butter butter butter!" Italy ignored Romano and kept jumping around.

"..." Romano was getting hell pissed.  
>"BUUUUUUUUUTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Italy yelled.<p>

"SHUT UP!" Romano got out a frying pan.

Italy busted out butter and threw it in Romano's face. "OBEY THE BUTTER GOOOOD!"

"Oh my fucking god. I'm calling eyebrows," Romano facepalmed and went to make a call.

"Buttttttter :D!" Italy started frying butter and putting butter everywhere. "BUTTER!"

"Oi eyebrpws! Why is fratello saying butter all over the place?!" Romano yelled on the phone.

"Tone it down a bit. And its because stupid America was messing around with my magic so some countries will be extremely hyper about buuter! Italy must have gotten affected," England sighed. "They'll probably return to normal the next week."

"Are you fucking serious..." Romano slammed the phone dow and got a frying pan. "VENECIANO, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Romano figured he might as well knock him out before the house becomes a butter house.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia. Credit to the owner :3

aruaruaru

"What the hell is this..." Iceland scowled when he saw Swedan and Norwary hopping around, screaming butter.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!" Swedan smiled creepily as he threw butter in Denmark's face.

"Gimme butter," Norway asked Finland.

"Eh..." Finland handed butter to him and watched as Norway threw butter at Denmark.

"ACK!" Denmark was hit by butter, well everything besides Iceland and Finland were hit by butter.

"All hail the butter god!" Swedan bowed to no one.

"Call me Butter-chan," Norway said to Iceland.

"What the hell," Mr. Puffin was watching the scene while riding on Iceland's shoulder.

"I must be having a bad dream," Iceland said and went back to bed.

"Wa- Ice don't leave!" Denmark yelled to him.

"Just a bad dream... just a bad dream..." Iceland placed his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"BUTTER!" Norway and Swedan jumped on the sofa and Denmark. Finland just scooted away. "Yes... It's a bad dream..."

"DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE BUTTER FREAKS!" Denmark cried out.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hetalia :D

-aruaruaru-

"BUTTER IS MINE!" Japan snatched all the butter in the house.

"BUTTTTTEEEERRR!" Korea fist pumped the air.

"Butter," Hong Kong said. "Butter butter butter butter."

"What the heck is this aru..." China said as he watched the three male jump around.

Taiwan shrugged.

"BUTTER!" Japan, Hong Kong, and Korea said at the same time.

Hong Kong got out his phone and was taking a selfie with his butter.

Japan started making butter sculptures and admiring his art.

Korea was smacking butter everywhere.

"STOP THAT KOREA!" China chased after the korean.

"BUTTER!" Korea threw butter at China.

"ARUUUUU!"

Taiwan just went back to her room and ignored the boys. "Have fun, teacher."

"TAIWANNNNNNN!" China yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Hetalia :D

aruaruaru

"BUTTTTTTTTTER!" Germany saluted to the butter in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing, West?" Prussia laid on the sofa, watching the German hop around.

"BUTTERR!" Germany said as he threw butter and Prussia.

"WHAT THE HELL WEST?! IM TOO AWESOME FOR BUTTER!" Prussia growled.

"Prussia!" Hungary knocked on the door.

Prussia perked up, walk to the door, having another bad feeling. "Yo Hungary."

"Prussia! Austria has gone nuts!" Hungary pointed to the prancing Austrian behind her.

"BUTTER!" Austria threw butter at Prussia's face.

"West went nuts too..." Prussia sighed, inviting Hungary to come in.

Hungary went in and sat on the sofa. So did Prussia. The two watched Austria and Germany have a butter battle.

"BUTTTER!" Austria yelled as he threw butter at Hungary.

"BUTTTER!" Germany threw at her as well.

Hungary clenched her fist, and with a angelic smile, she got a frying pan. "LETS KNOCK EM DEAD PRUSSIA!"

"YES MAAM!" Prussia shivered and got his whip.


End file.
